I'm An Aberration
by rachcorleone
Summary: M-preg O melhor de tudo, é descobrir que você é o que se pode chamar de: aberração.


**Criada em: **31/07/2007

**Capitulo Único**

Você já sentiu aquele friozinho na barriga te falando quando tem algo _muito_ errado? Aquela seqüência de arrepios que correm seu corpo, enquanto seu coração dispara e sua respiração falha? Tudo para te avisar que _há_ algo muito errado com o seu corpo?

Se você já se sentiu assim, sabe do que estou falando. É uma sensação chata, que tenta te avisar que seja lá o que você tenha, pode não ser a única coisa com a qual você vai se preocupar: com ela, vai aparecer tantas outras coisas que podem fazer você se desesperar.

E era assim que eu tinha acordado na quarta-feira passada, além, claro, de estar me sentindo terrivelmente mal: minha cabeça girava, meu estômago parecia estar travando uma batalha colossal contra o meu jantar e meu humor estava uma droga.

E isso se repetiu na quinta, na sexta, no sábado e no domingo.

E o que mais me animou, foi o fato de que o safado sem vergonha do meu namorado – com quem eu tenho a _infelicidade_ de dividir a mesma casa, aliás – sequer pareceu preocupado quando eu disse que estava morrendo – e isso não é nenhum exagero.

Ao contrário! Ele riu; gargalhou e, para melhorar mais ainda meu humor, ele segurou a ponta do meu queixo e, sorrindo divertido, disse um mero: _"Você deve estar grávido, Dave, porque... Você sabe... Você que fica por baixo."_

E é em momentos de "total apoio" como esse, que eu me pergunto como eu consegui me apaixonar por ele. Tudo bem que ele é lindo, sexy, tem o melhor beijo de toda Montreal, manda muito bem na cama e... Okay, esqueça! Eu estou em crise com Pierre; ele apenas não sabe disso.

De qualquer modo, na segunda-feira – hoje, pra ser mais exato –, eu finalmente cansei de acordar passando mal todos os dias e, tomando vergonha na cara, finalmente fui ao médico, afinal é estranho uma pessoa aparentemente saudável se sentir assim por quase uma semana, sem motivo aparente.

E o melhor de tudo, é descobrir que você é o que se pode chamar de: aberração.

Mas pior que isso, apenas uma coisa: Pierre, apesar de ser um idiota, e estar brincando quando disse, estava completamente certo: eu estou grávido!

E, acima da minha preocupação do que eu vou comer no almoço, porque a fome já está voltando, está a dúvida: como contar isso ao Pierre, sem ser taxado de idiota?

Sim, porque eu certamente vou ser taxado de idiota; até mesmo o médico me olhou estranho quando leu o resultados dos exames.

Aí eu te pergunto: tenho culpa se papai e mamãe me deram maneiras de engravidar e esqueceram de me avisar?

Pierre vai me matar, e não é apenas porque eu posso gerar – e estou gerando – um filho, mas sim pelo fato de que ele _não quer_ ter filhos.

Ou ele só não é fã da idéia de adotar?

Bem, de qualquer modo não acho que estamos prontos para criar uma criança: ainda estamos na fase do sexo todas as noites e sair para namorar todo final de semana. Estamos na fase "mar de rosas", mesmo que estejamos juntos há uns cinco anos.

Eu sou, oficialmente, um defunto de vinte e sete anos, obrigado.

Bufando, eu finalmente me levanto do banquinho da sala de espera do pronto socorro e caminho o mais devagar que consigo para fora do prédio: minha mente trabalhando a mil, bolando milhões de formas de contar a ele, uma mais impossível que a outra.

Pierre vai me matar; meus pais vão me matar; meus amigos vão me matar; meu cachorro vai me matar. Até a velhinha de cem anos do apartamento do lado, vai me matar.

_Eu_ vou me matar.

XxXxX

Quando eu finalmente chego ao prédio onde moro, começo a rezar todas as preces que eu conheço, pedindo para que o elevador quebre, e que eu ganhe, pelo menos, mais algumas horas para poder achar uma forma de contar ao Pierre – embora, eu esteja pensando sobre isso desde que recebi a noticia, há três horas.

Não tem jeito: é simplesmente ridículo demais.

Mas, como a minha sorte parece ter ido dar umas voltas pelo Pólo Norte, o elevador chegar ao meu andar sem problemas – nem mesmo parou em outro andar qualquer –, me obrigando a caminhar até o apartamento.

E eu paro; simplesmente travo. Fico olhando para a madeira branca, onde um simpático número "910", numa simpática plaquinha dourada, está reluzindo.

Sabe quando você tem _certeza_ de que vai ser pior do que você pensou? Quando você sente que pode, e vai, ficar pior? Quando parece que ninguém te ama mais, e você é a pessoa mais azarada do mundo? É aquela velha história; quando você sabe que vai ser ruim, a coisa fica muito pior.

E foi isso que me fez travar: a certeza de que ia ser pior do que eu estava pensando. E não por Pierre, mas sim porque eu acabei de lembrar que de segunda-feira os nossos amigos vem passar à tarde com a gente, já que todos temos a tarde livre – sabe Deus porque.

Pior que isso, somente o fato de que eu não posso enrolar muito mais do que já fiz, para aparecer, porque o hospital é aqui do lado e... Bem, apesar de ser um idiota, estúpido, ridículo, altamente sexy e cativante, o Pierre vai estranhar a demora e – tenho certeza – vai me procurar.

Maldito seja o dia em que eu disse que ali seria um bom lugar, por ter um hospital ao lado. Droga! David burro! Burro!

Okay, é só manter a calma. Inspira, expira... Inspira, expira. Procure sua paz interior; medite. É só fazer qualquer coisa do tipo. Não é como se ele fosse sair _nesse_ mesmo momento e...

Maldita boca... Ou melhor, pensamentos!

Mal essa frase ecoou pela minha cabeça, a porta foi aberta e, saindo por ali, falando qualquer coisa para as pessoas no interior do apartamento, estava Pierre, caminhando na minha direção – mesmo que nem houvesse percebido que eu estava ali.

Okay, ele está distraído; olho para os lados, procurando o lugar mais perto em que eu possa me esconder, e quando eu o acho e estou preste a correr até ele, Pierre tromba comigo.

.no!

-Ah... – ele solta, antes de rir e pousar as mãos nos meus ombros. Forço um sorriso. – Aí está você, amor. – e, erguendo as sobrancelhas, embora ainda sorrisse, ele me puxa para o interior da nossa casa, fechando a porta com o pé, e me guiando até a sala, sem me dar tempo para nada...

A não ser me deparar com a típica bagunça e nojeira que eles criam em cima da mesinha de centro, e nossos amigos espalhados pelos sofás e pelo chão.

Santa porquisse!

Aliás, não sei do eu estou reclamando: eu nunca me importei com isso, mesmo porque não sou eu quem limpa; é nossa empregada. Mas seja lá o motivo celestial que for: isso me irritou profundamente hoje.

-Ah, eu não acredito nisso. – deixo escapar, olhando para a imundice de marcas de copos e latinhas sobre o vidro da mesinha. – Pierre! – olhei para ele de forma acusatória. – Por que você concorda em comprar porta-copos, se você não usa? – ergui uma única sobrancelha.

Ele me olha, parecendo confuso.

-Do que está falando? – idiota, estúpido, otário, safado, sem vergonha, lindo, sexy, charmoso e... Ah, cale a boca, David!

-Do que eu estou falando?! – repito, pondo as mãos na cintura e cerrando os olhos para ele. Cara, eu pareço a minha mãe. – Eu estou falando daquelas coisinhas bonitinhas e fofas que _você_ escolheu para pôr sob os copos, latinhas e o inferno para não manchar a mesinha de centro, porque a empregada ia ter trabalho demais! – ergui as sobrancelhas. – Aposto que você adora olhar para a bunda dela quando ela se agacha para limpar o vidro!

Pierre, e nossos amigos metidos também, começam a rir. E, de qualquer modo, apesar de me irritar, não os culpo: da imagem da minha mãe, eu passei para a da minha avó, que sempre acha alguma amante nova para o meu avô.

-Davey, amor... – ele ri. – Nancy tem setenta anos!

Ri sarcástico, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e erguendo as sobrancelhas.

-Tem setenta anos, mas ta inteira. – bufei. Deus, qual o meu problema? Nancy é um anjo de cabelos brancos. – Ou você acha que eu não vejo os olhares que você lança pra ela, Pierre?

Dessa vez nossos amigos riem dele.

-Qual o seu problema, David? – Pierre perguntou, por fim, antes de caminhar até onde eu estou, e me segurar pelos ombros. – Você ta nervoso por causa do resultado dos exames, é isso?

Bem, é! É isso mesmo, me processe!

Imediatamente, eu senti meus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Hãn? Qual o diabo do meu problema? Não é como se o mundo fosse acabar porque um _homem_ vai parir.

E antes que eu mesmo consiga notar, as lágrimas correm, os soluços escapam e eu me agarro ao idiota a minha frente, me desidratando de chorar.

-A gente vai ser pai. – eu consigo dizer, entre um soluço e outro, enquanto puxo o ar. Pierre me aperta entre seus braços.

-Amor, eu já disse que não quero adotar. – burro; eu disse que a gente _vai ser_ e não que a gente _poderia ser_.

É uma puta diferença, ta sabendo?

-Eu não estou falando disso. – resmunguei, me afastando dele, irritado, embora ainda chorasse. – Eu não sei como, nem quando... Aliás, o quando eu sei, mas isso não importa. – girei os olhos, falando tudo muito rápido e atropelando algumas palavras. – O que realmente importa é que... - funguei de modo infantil. – Eu sou uma aberração!

E fechei os olhos, abrindo o berreiro.

-_Hãn?_

Pierre, Jeff, Chuck, Seb e Pat perguntaram, ao mesmo tempo, quando ouviram o que eu tinha para dizer. Agora, eu os desafio a dizer que eu não sou uma aberração quando souberem o porquê eu estou afirmando isso.

-Amor... – Pierre murmura, parecendo perplexo, dando um pequeno passo para frente. – Você não...

-Não se atreva! – exclamo, sabendo exatamente o que ele vai dizer. Ainda fungando, eu tiro o envelope amassado do meu bolso. – Esse negócio aí está dizendo que eu sou. – e volto a chorar com vontade, enquanto ele abre o papel e o lê.

-Er... – pisca, por fim, erguendo a cabeça. – Tem certeza que esse é o seu exame? – e sorri, divertido.

-Tem meu nome, não tem? – ele olha para o topo da folha e concorda. – Então, _é_ o meu exame, duh.

Ele olha para mim, de volta para o papel, e então para mim novamente, confuso.

-Mas aqui ta falando que...

-Eu estou grávido! – exasperação emana dos meus poros. – Quer coisa mais anormal que isso? – jogo os braços para cima, frustrado. – Eu já estou até me vendo passar os próximos nove meses numa jaula do zoológico como espécime raro. Não! Estou me vendo sendo obrigado a me apresentar no circo! Não, não! Eu vou ser trancafiado na NASA para estudos e eles vão me dissecar, e você não vai fazer nada... – soluço, antes de apontar o dedo para ele de forma acusatória. – Porque nem para colocar um porta-copo na mesa você presta! MEU MUNDO ACABOU!

Um pigarreio interrompe meu monólogo melodramático homicida suicida e eu olho para o lado, apenas para ver Sebastien ligeiramente corado; os lábios contorcidos num leve sorriso divertido.

-Como você engravidou? – bufei, esquecendo da minha crise de choro e viro-me de frente para ele, cruzando os braços.

-Bem, você não espera realmente que eu te diga como uma mulher engravida, certo? – ele ri, desviando os olhos azuis, antes de voltar a me olhar.

-Bem... Uma mulher não. – dá de ombros. – Mas como que um _homem_ engravida?

Esse vai ser um longo dia, mesmo que o sorriso bobo nos lábios do Pierre deixe claro que ele já está aceitando a idéia.


End file.
